The objective of this proposal is to demonstrate the feasibility of a new approach to improving the performance of bio-molecular imaging methods. A new technology allows one to increase the signal-to-noise ratio, save costly reagents and reduce time of analysis of analytical bio-imaging techniques. This unique approach has never been used before for improvement of the performance of these methods. We propose to further improve and optimize the new technology, so as to generate routine technique suitable for research and clinical practice. Increasing sensitivity of bio-molecular imaging assays without compromising accuracy is of utmost importance. New technology can be used for imaging protein expression in cells. Thus, our proposal has diagnosis- and screening -related goals and applies new engineering principles to problems in biology and medicine.